Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to flexible packages and more particularly to apparatus in the form of a fitment for mounting on a flexible package holding a liquid and an associated piercer for insertion into the fitment to dispense liquid from the package and to methods for dispensing a liquid from a flexible package.
Description of Related Art
Various flexible packages, for dispensing bulk liquids are commercially available. Such packages are typically in the form of a flexible bag in which the liquid to be dispensed is located and a fitment mounted on the bag and which is arranged to receive a piercing member. Typically the fitment is mounted on the bag by means of a flange. The piercing member serves to pierce the wall of the bag on which the fitment is mounted to provide access to the liquid within the bag so that it can be dispensed therefrom. External attachment of the fitment's flange to the flexible bag permits the storage of liquids in air-tight and even sterile condition within the bag through means of high production capacity heat sealing equipment until, and possibly even after, such time as the liquid is dispensed. Other embodiments of dispensing apparatus have been long used for other functions. “Push to activate” and “twist to activate” dispensing apparatus that pierce a flexible or semi-rigid container are well known.
The patent literature includes various examples of flexible packages making use of fitments and piercing members received in the fitments to pierce the bag to dispense its liquid contents. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,239.104 (Scholle); U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,018 (Rutter); U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,675 (Schmit); U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,909 (Wirsig et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,432 (Mavin et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 8,070,014 (Wisniewski et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 8,733,600 (Pritchard).
While the aforementioned packages with fitments may be generally suitable for their intended purposes, they suffer from one or more drawbacks, e.g., simplicity of construction, cost, ease of use, etc. The subject invention addresses the needs of the prior art.